The production of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon is well known in the art. Such polymers, also known as polyketones or polyketone polymers, are broadly represented by the repeating formula ##STR1## wherein A is the moiety of at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon polymerized through the ethylenic unsaturation thereof. The scope of the process of producing the polyketone polymers is extensive, but the process typically employs a catalyst composition formed from a compound of a Group VIII metal, a strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic, antimony, nitrogen or sulfur. See, for example, the processes disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,703 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,876. Without wishing to be limited, a preferred catalyst composition is formed from a compound of palladium, the strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus. The particular components of the catalyst composition, as well as the particular polymerization conditions, will determine to some extent the particular properties of the resulting polymer.
One property that is particularly significant in the preparation, recovery and transportation of the polyketone polymer is its bulk density, i.e., the weight of polymer per unit volume. In many embodiments of polyketone production, the polymer is obtained as a suspension of polymer in the liquid reaction diluent employed in the polymerization process. In such instances, the maximum concentration of the polymer in the polymer suspension is directly related to the bulk density of the polymer. In the preparation of a polymer product having a bulk density of about 100 kg/m.sup.3 the maximum concentration of polymer in the polymer suspension is about 10% by weight. In contrast, in the preparation of a polyketone polymer having a bulk density of about 500 kg/m.sup.3, the maximum concentration is about 50% by weight. Thus, production of polyketone polymer of higher bulk density permits the production of more polymer per unit of reactor volume.
In these process embodiments, the polymer product is generally recovered by procedures which separate the polymer suspension into solid polyketone polymer and a liquid generally comprising the reaction diluent including soluble impurities. The separation is somewhat incomplete and in the case of polyketone polymer having a bulk density of about 100 kg/m.sup.3, about 5 grams of liquid remain adhered to each gram of polyketone polymer product In the recovery of a polyketone polymer having a bulk density of about 500 kg/m.sup.3, the quantity of adhering liquid is about 0.25 gram per gram of polymer. Other advantages accrue to the production of polyketone polymer of relatively high bulk density.
The production of polymer of relatively high bulk density is known, being disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,417 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,183. It would be of advantage, however, to have an improved process for the production of linear alternating polymer of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon of relatively high bulk density.